The University of California, San Francisco-Gladstone Institute of Virology & Immunology Center for AIDS Research (UCSF-G1VI CFAR) will collaborate with the University of California, Berkeley's (UCB) Fogarty International AIDS Training Program (AITRP) providing support for competitive training grants. Training grants will be led by CFAR members in collaboration with in-country collaborators in five resource-limited settings selected for the scale and stability of on-going international HIV research. Training will focus on scientists from countries and projects integral to the UCB/UCSF AITRP. Training will be provided in country or in San Francisco and will take advantage of CFAR member expertise and CFAR Scientific Core capabilities. Training projects will be selected in a competitive mentored process after a publicly announced request for training proposals. Letters of intent responsive to the UCSF-GIVI focus on enhancing cross disciplinary translational research will be invited to submit full but brief proposals linking training needs in country with ongoing research projects. Proposals will be reviewed by an expert peer panel with final funding decisions made by the UCSF-G1VI CFAR Co-Directors. Effectiveness of training will be monitored and assessed by written progress reports and evidence of subsequent research grant funding and publications. To accomplish this goal, the following aims will be addressed: 1. Evaluate the training needs at each of the five CFAR international sites. 2. Support investigators from one or more priority sites in training at the UCSF-GIVI CFAR, and/or 3. Support UCSF-GIVI investigators to provide training at one or more priority site(s) 4. Provide access to UCSF-GIVI CFAR 'core laboratories and other resources for UCB/UCSF AITRP priority site investigators in pilot research projects 5. Monitor and evaluate the success of research training support at priority sites as evidenced by important research grants, publications, and/or findings. [unreadable] [unreadable]